This is it
by missdunagan
Summary: I don't like the title. this might have lemons im undecided on it so. no summary im not good at thos things. Discontinued as of further notice.
1. preface

**Hey there readers! I don't have much to say except that, this is my first fanfic, so i hope you all like it. This is mixed with a tone of other books, just letting you know. I almost forgot, the main main (yes i meant to say main twice.) character of this story is a girl. Her name is Marisol (Madi-soul), its spanish. Her nickname is Mari, not MARY, but MADI, remember spanish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books mentioned in this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preface.<strong>

"Marisol! Where are you going?" My older brother ran after me as i stumbled to my boyfriends car.

"You know where I'm going." I stated blankly. My brother stood aback as he took in my cold tone. I took a deep breath. "You know I can't come back until i get this over with." I said in a slittely calmer voice, I didn't want to hurt my older sibling.

"I know, but I can'thelp but hope. You are my baby sister after all." He smiled. I was going to miss my brother, he was always there for me. Whether it was a scraped knee, or a broken heart. "Damon? You will take care of my sister for me, right?" Damon nodded, he wasn't much of a talker. My brother looked back at me with saddened eyes, "Be safe. I love you very much Mari."

Tears stung my eyes, but I held them back. "I will. I love you too, Micheal. Don't forget to tell dad and Morgan, that i love them and tht I'm sorry." He gave a small smile and a discreet nod. With that I stepped into the car, Damon stepping on the gas as soon as the door shut. Then very calmly,I spoke, "What if I don't make it back?"

"You'll be fine." His voice relaxed me a little bit. "Your with me, Remember?" He took my hand in his, he slowly lifted it up to his lips. the kiss sent shivers down my spine.

I turned to look back, I cried silently as I watched my brother disapear, as we drove away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Marisol's life is a little like Bella's, so don't yell at me about it.**

**Discaliamer: i don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I jolted upright from my bed, breathing heavily. 'Is that really going to happen?' I thought. I sighed and laid back down. 'I really hope it doesn't. I can't stand even the thought of hurting Michael.' Slowly turning my head towards my nightstand, I groaned. "Great." Not to happy about waking up at five in the morning, I slowly rolled out of bed. I crouched down reaching under the bed, grabing my duffel bag, never fully unpacked, most of my stuff was still in there. Walking out of my room I bumped into someone, I blushed when I realized it was my father. The man sometimes scared me to death.<p>

"Hey, Marisol! What are you doing up?" He eyed me carefully, as if to catch me lying before I even spoke. My father, Daniel, had the odd ability to tell when people were lying he, blames it on being the police chief, here in this small town of Forks. He could never relate to anybody, though because of this. Even me, his own daughter, barely had a relationship with him; but that's what made me afraid of him, I didn't know this stranger I called my father.

"Nothing really, Dad. I just woke up, I was going to get in the shower." I smiled nervously. Slowly, I started inching towards the only bathroom in the small, three bed-room house that he lived in. "Honest."

I assumed he believed me, I knew that I was telling the truth, but on the days he was ticked off, he didn't seem to be able to trust himself. Today was definetly one of those days. " Just don't forget to wake up Mogan. I don't feel like dealing with his lazy ass." My jaw dropped. How dare he talk about my best friend like that! Morgan had been nothing but nice to him, since the day we arrived. It shocked me, until I realized that Morgan was basically paying his rent; he cleaned up after himself, did his own laundry and was currently looking for a job. Daniel was especially angry today, so I decided against him.

"Fine, I won't." With that he shut the door to his room, and I practicaly slamed the bathroom door. No doubt angering Daniel some more, and waking up Morgan. I felt bad for Morgan. His parent were currently in Iraq, not due back for a couple of months, they didn't really seem to give a damn about him. So when I decided to move to Forks he asked to go, being the way I am, I had said yes. Only when we landed in Port Angeles, did I think of my father. 'Why did I say yes? Daniel's going to have a fit! What else could I have done?' I was right, Daniel did go out on a rampage, Morgan was just lucky enough that he went outside, and into the woods by the house.

I finished with my shower and quickly got dressed. Tying my hair into its usual ponytail, the door burst open, revealing a panting Morgan. "Your dad's gonna kill me!"

Shock etched onto my features at his outburst. "What! Why? What did you do?"

He studied me, questioning my reaction. "Why do you always assume that it was _me_ who did something? It could have been that bastard you call a father." I gave him a look that told him that I wasn't buying a single word he said. "Fine," he sighed a little sheepishly. I leaned against the counter, waiting for him to countinue. "I kind of snapped at him a little while ago. I mean I didn't _mean_to. You know how I am in the morning. He seemed to be in a bad mood today, maybe I should avoid him today. It'll be easy, he's gonna be at work, we'll be at school, but what about when we get home..." Morgan rambled off about his plan to avoid my father, while I soaked up what he said.

Quick as lightening, I slapped the back of his head. "You **IDIOT**! Do know exactly what you did? He's going to kick you out! Do you want that? You have to apologize!"

Morgan rubbed the back of his head, trying to relave the pain a bit. "You did't have to hit me so hard you know. Ow."

I scowled at him. "Just get ready for school. I swear, your such a child!" With that, I left him in the bathroom speechless.

* * *

><p>I honked the horn impatiently. 'What's taking him so long?' I thought. Finally the front the door opened, allowing me to see a handsomely dressed Morgan. He was wearing black dress pants with black shoes and belt, his white shirt hugging him in just the right places, showing off his lean god-like body. A black tie hung loosely around his neck, a black blazer thrown over his shoulder. His amazing outfit complimented his slightly tanned skin and jet black hair, which today was messier than ever; giving him that hot bad boy look. The passenger door to my truck oened, and he slid gracefully in. "What the hell took you so long?"<p>

Morgan smirked, "You like what you see?" So he was going to play bad-boy this year, that was fine.

"As long as I get to be the bad-girl." I didn't need to explain myself further, he knew what I was talking about.

"Well you certainly dress the part." I fowned at his statement. He went on, "I mean, just _look_ at what your wearing. That shirt of yours goes right up your stomach! Then you have the tight jeans and high-heals, I mean _come on!_Why are you doing this to me Rosa?"

I smirked at my nickname, he had given it to me back in the second grade, I was obsessed with roses back then and the name sorta stuck. "Well, like many people say, 'Great Minds Think Alike'." I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. "And besides I brought your Duster." He scowled at me. He didn't like anyone touching his western style duster, I knew he was ticked off, yet I knew he would let me get away with it. When we finally found the school, I parked a good deal away from the school, we were early. Pulling out my schedule and map of the school, I decided to memorize my classes and the fastest ways to them, appearantly Morgan had the same idea, for he was doing the same. 'Copycat.' I thought.

Then, out of no where, a shiny expensive looking car pulled up on my side of the truck. The car wasn't just any car, it was a _Zevo STI*. _"Man, I would give _anything_ to look under the hood of that car!" I nodded in agreement. A familiar silver _Volvo_ pulled up beside Morgan. The owner of this car was also familiar to me, they had come down to Tucson last Christmas to visit Morgan. They were his 'cousins', the Cullens.  
><strong>(AN: I'm not going to go into detail about what the Cullens look like, because we all know what they look like. Reneesme IS going to be in this story. I'm intoductions with them it just took to long to write on paper soo..)  
><strong>

Morgan was talking with Edward, excitment was clear in his voice and expression. His bad-boy act slowly going down the drain. "Uh, hey Morgan? I'm going to go." Nothing. So I tried a different approach, I wanted my ''Kay, see you later' hug. "Hey Morgan. I'm going to go cut my wrists now, the knife is in my hand."

His head tilted towards me, "Huh? Okay, go do that." I rolled my eyes he was to into his conversation with Edward, so I turned and left, but not with out hitting my nose against a wall of leather.

* * *

><p>"Hmph!" I quickly took a step back, rubbing my sore nose. Looking up, I almost ran for my life. A boy, almost a head and a half taller than me, stood there unmoving and stoic as a rock. He was wearing all black, black shoes and pants, black dress shirt and tie, a black leather jacket; worn open was slung over is broad shoulders. Surprisingly, the dark color of his attire didn't seem to clash with his pale skin. It gave him such a mysterious atmosphere, that I visibly shuddered, he also wore a pair of <em>Oakley <em>sunglasses, adding to my fear. I didn't scare easily, not unless I was around my dad "Watch where your going!"

I didn't care if I was scared to death by this guy. Nobody- I mean nobody, yelled at me without a reason. "Who the hell are _you_ talking to?"

"Your going to apologize." He didn't ask me, he told me to apologize.

"Like hell I am." I walked around and away from the the nameless man. I heard a chuckle form behind and felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.

He took his sunglasses off, and I gasped. Suddenly, I froze.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter is done. I hoped you all like it, remember this is my first FanFic. I take all kinds of criticism, so have at it. Until next time my readers.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**don't judge me. I am soooooooooooo sorry that it took me this long for me to update. i feel horrible but i've been kind of busy. school just started so im sort of happy about that. now its time for my three day weekend.**

**I own nothing. T.T**

* * *

><p>Dark brown eyes, sent me plummeting towards the unknown. This particular vision wasn't of the future, an odd nauseating feeling told me it was someone's memory. That someone though, would remain a mystery to me. Focusing on the vision, I almost screamed.<p>

There were bodies scattered everywhere, all still alive; barely. I knew not to go running to help the people, I couldn't, something big was about to happen; I could feel it. A little girl about the age of five came into view. She would have been the most beautiful little girl I ever laid eyes on-but the girl was covered in blood, fear was clear in her eyes. Being careful of her footing, she made her way towards me.

Something accured to me then, the girl wasn't coming to me, but to something-or rather someone-behind me. Slowly, I turned to look behind me. My jaw hit the floor.

Standing there, in all black, was Damon. Two big burly lookin' guys came running from behind Damon, towards the girl. They didn't hesitate to grab the girl .They didn't get far with her though. "Let her go! She's the one." Immediatley, they dropped her. Causing her to fall to her knees.

"Please!" she squealed. "Please, don't hurt me!" I turned mty attention back towards Damon. His facial expression calm. "I want my mom! Where is she?" Damon's head hung low, as if he was ashamed of something. "I want my mom! Where is my family?"

Damon finally lifted his head and stared straight at the little girl. " I'm truly for the trouble we have caused here. Please don't scream, there is no need." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " About-About your parents, they're ,um. They wanted me to take you away, away from here. So I could protect you." He wasn't lying, I knew he wasn't lying; but there was still something that told me that he wasn't telling the whole story. The little girl suddenly started falling, but before she could hit the the hard, bloody ground he caught her. He turned his attention to the two thugs, glaring at them with so much force, they started shivering. " I should kill you both right where you stand. Consider yourself lucky."

" Thank-you, sir. It won't happen again." The burly one of the two nervously eyed the dirt at his feet.

"It sure as hell won't! You almost cost us our lives, without her, we'd all be dead right now." He ajusted his stance a little to try and get the little girl in a more comfortable position. "Why did you do it? You deliberatley disobeyed orders."

The smaller of the two spoke up. "But sir, I had thought that this was our orders. We thought we were supossed to destroy this town and everyone in it."

"Who told you that rediculous lie?" His eyes shined in the deteriorating sunlight.

"Our-Our commanding Officer, the one you assigned to us." The man looked like he was about to keel over.

Damon looked down at his feet, seeming to think something over. "Damn!" he spit out. He looked over at the men. " You've been promoted. Tell your men to fall out, this mission is over."

The men didn't hesitate to shout a firm, "Yes, Sir!" And off they went.

Looking down at the little girl, and sighed. There was something about the little girl, that caught my attention. I had this weird feeling, somehow the little girl seemed very familiar to me. "You little one will play a big role in our life. Your very important, you know." With that he turned and left, the scene around me fading away with a static film.

* * *

><p><strong>That is a crazy vision. So please comment. Do you think the little girl has a connection to Marisol? How long ago was the memory? so many questions no answers yet...Oh well until next time my pupils.<strong>


End file.
